Through a Cup of Coffee
by aquatic vertigo
Summary: Riza saves Roy from Frank Archer but receives an almost fatal wound in the process. Roy brings her to his home and she meets his mother. Meanwhile, the colonel and his subordinate are contemplating whether they have feelings for each other.


**Genre:** Drama, Romance and a little Comedy

**Summary:** Set during the second to the last episode of the FMA series. Riza saves Roy from Frank Archer but receives an almost fatal wound in the process. Roy brings her to his home and she meets his mother. Meanwhile, the colonel and his subordinate are contemplating whether they really have feelings for each other.

**Rating:** A little PG.  
**  
Remarks:** Wee, a romance fic. It was fun writing this, that's why it got long, nyar. I invented the character of Roy Mustang's mother, btw. I might do a part two of this fic because I currently love these two together! wub  
**  
Disclaimer:** Arakawa Hiromu produced Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Not me.

The fire blazed intensely all over the Fuhrer's house. At the exit of the wine cellar, a bleeding Colonel Roy Mustang struggled to walk fast while carrying Selim, the Fuhrer's unconscious son. The pain of his wounds was slowly eating him alive, he entertained the thought that he may die any moment now, at that place, at that situation. But somehow, the idea of surviving overpowered it.

_One more step, a few more steps, come on!_ He begged his body to conjure up any bit of strength left just to make it outside the house. His speed began to slow down drastically.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ran as fast as she could, completely ignoring the gunshot wound near her shoulder. _I must get there as soon as possible. I cannot let him die._ She thought firmly. Tears stung her eyes as she continued on her way. _It hurts_. She berated herself for being careless as to getting shot in battle.

One more turn and she'll arrive at her destination. _Please be there_. She couldn't remember the last time she prayed but at that time, she felt that she had no more hope but to do it.

_Please be alive._

The mechanized Frank Archer continued walking slowly, looking for his prey.

"WHERE ARE YOU, ROY MUSTANG? I'LL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO, I WILL TEAR YOU APART! HAHAHA!"

Riza gasped softly when she saw Archer. With nowhere to hide, she settled on moving as a quietly as possible from behind. With a gun on her arm, she positioned carefully for a clear shot. Her sight became a lot blurry probably because of the blood she lost.

Finally, the colonel managed to get out of the house. But Archer was waiting for him.

"YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING." Frank yelled, his arm-gun poised straightly at the colonel.

Roy placed Selim on the grass far from the burning house. He walked towards Archer, his sword ready for battle but his body just begging to give up.

"HEY. YOU GOT A LOT OF BLOOD OUT, EH? SO YOU WANNA COMMIT SUICIDE?" Archer asked.

"The army…went chaotic…when you came…aboard." Roy said.

"HAHAHA! IS THAT SO? STILL ACTING HIGH AND MIGHTY EVEN WHEN YOU'RE ALMOST AT DEATH'S DOOR, EH? WELL, LET ME SHOW YOU THE SHORTCUT, THEN! BUT FIRST…"

Riza was finally in a perfect position to shoot Archer from behind when suddenly, the mechanized man turned to face her, the gun now pointing at her.

"DID YOU THINK I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO LET MYSELF BE SHOT, FIRST LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE-SAN?"

Riza trembled with fear and anger. She pulled the trigger at the same time Archer shot her. Both fell at the same time.

The crackling of fire was the only source of sound for a few minutes. Roy hurried to Riza who got a second shot, this time near her heart. Blood came out of her mouth. The colonel helped her up. She weakly pointed at Archer.

"He'll…never…be destroyed..."

"Don't try to talk now, Hawkeye! We must get out of here now!" Roy shouted.

"……unless…you shoot…his knee…" she finished.

"His knee…?" Roy asked. He turned to look at Archer, the whole body barely wounded but completely dead. It must be the source of his artificial life.

Roy turned sharply towards the direction of his home. He first thought that he could just take Riza to the nearest hospital, but because of the recent news, he, along with his subordinates, is considered a traitor of the army for attacking the Fuhrer.

"I'm…sorry colonel…"

Roy looked at the semi-conscious Riza.

"…I got there…too late." Riza whispered.

Roy bowed his head, tears trying to get out of his eyes. "Please…don't talk anymore…"

"You did a good…job. A very…good job."

The night was terribly quiet. An elderly woman gazed at the moon through the window, a look of worry evident in her eyes. _Something is wrong_. she thought.

Loud and persistent knocking woke her up from her thoughts. She hurried downstairs. She gasped when at the sight of her son.

"Roy!"

"_Kaa-san_…onegai…Riza…she…" he wasn't able to finish because he felt so weak and at that moment, his consciousness left him.

The young colonel woke up at around early morning. He was able to focus his sight easily, his mother right beside him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her son.

"…better." He mumbled. He closed his eyes again but he abruptly opened them again upon remembering about his subordinate.

"How is she!" he asked.

"She lost so much blood but she is fine. Last night, I called a doctor right away because I definitely cannot tend to both of you at the same time. The doctor said she'll be able to wake up after a day or two. But Roy, my goodness…what in the world happened?"

Roy kept silent placing a hand on his eyes.

"I understand. I won't ask you anymore. Just get some rest. Don't you dare go to work today or you'll get more stabs than what you got last night."

Roy smiled.

"_Arigatou, kaa-san_…" he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep.

"Hello? Yes. I'm fine. Is everyone alright? That's good. And the young boy? Mm, yes, good job. Tomorrow, I'll be back. Yes. Thank you."

Mrs. Mustang peeled an apple as she listened to her son's conversation with one of his subordinates. When he finished, she pushed the plate of sliced apples towards him. Roy stared at it.

"_Kaa-san_…you know…I'm…"

"I know, you're not a young boy anymore." she said. "But if you eat every single apple, I'll help you up and take you to see Hawkeye-san."

Roy chuckled.

"Then I guess I have no choice." He said, as he reached for the nearest slice.

As promised, Roy was allowed to go to the room where Riza is staying after he ate. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He stared at Riza's peaceful face.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" he whispered. He reached out and touched her face for a brief moment.

Mrs. Mustang tried to go inside the room to bring a new blanket but she stopped herself and just stayed outside. She smiled at the sight of her son.

_It's like looking at him…in a different way_. She thought.

"Colonel! Uwah! You're alright! You're alright!" Jean Havoc tearfully exclaimed hugging his superior like he was a teddy bear.

"O…oi! Careful! I'm not yet completely healed, you know. But maybe…if you bring me your latest crush, I'll be totally cured," he said.

"Colonel…don't joke with such a straight face!" Havoc fearfully said. Instantly, everyone else in the room laughed.

Roy laughed. It's good to be back. _And to think I thought of the idea that I'll never see them again. That I'll never see her again…_

"By the way, colonel." Kain Fuery asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"How is First Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Finally, you're awake." Mrs. Mustang said.

Riza Hawkeye blinked slowly, trying to register where she was.

"Where…am I?" she asked.

"At my home." the older woman replied softly.

This time, Riza looked closely at the woman at her side. She wasn't quite sure but she vaguely remembered her face from the pictures at the colonel's desk. _The colonel. The colonel…_ Her eyes widened.

"M…Mustang-sama!"

Mrs. Mustang laughed. "Come now, no need for formalities. We're not inside the army, dear. In fact, you can call me 'mother' if you want to…" she said as she winked.

"I…I can't do that ma'am!" she said, blushing furiously.

The elderly woman laughed again.

"EHHHH! In your house!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Yes, yes. She's in my house. Now if you don't lower your voices, we'll all get into trouble. _Again_." He stressed the last word sternly.

"But colonel…it was _you_ who got us into trouble last time." Ross said.

"Oh." The only word that the colonel was able to say. Instantly, everyone laughed again.

"Ne, ne...colonel." Havoc said, nudging his superior.

"Yeah?"

"How does Hawkeye-san look when she's asleep?"

"Wha-? What kind of question is that!" Roy exclaimed. He felt his cheeks warming up.

Havoc exchanged knowing glances with the others.

"Never mind, colonel. You already answered it." He said, chuckling.

"Huh?"

"Hawkeye-san, it's alright. You don't have to help me. You should rest."

"Ha…hai…" she put down the knife she had been using to help Mrs. Mustang cut up the potatoes for tonight's dinner. She sat down on one of the chairs.

She lowered her head and stared at her hands. "I…I just feel…that I need to do something. I feel so useless. I wasn't even able to save him."

"That's not true." Mrs. Mustang said sharply.

Riza looked up abruptly and stared at the colonel's mother who turned to look straightly at her.

"Hawkeye Riza-san, it may be true that the subordinate must look after his or her superior at all times. But I know my son never asked you to die for him. When it comes down to it, no one is higher than the other. In the field of battle, the less-injured one must try to help his fallen comrade. I'm sure you can quite remember the wounds my son got that night. Now compare that with yours."

Riza looked down once again. She felt like crying. "But I…got there late…"

Mrs. Mustang shook her head. "The fact that you went there despite your injury matters a lot to my son. If you didn't come, his and your co-subordinates' names will never be cleared."

She paused.

"And if you didn't come, I may never see him again."

Riza didn't say anything. Her face was filled with sadness.

The colonel's mother smiled. She walked towards Riza and held both of her hands. "_Arigatou gozaimashita, First Lieutenant Hawkeye_,"

Riza looked at Roy's mother. She squeezed her hands tightly as she bowed.

"You're welcome…_okaa-sama_."

"Welcome home, Roy,"

"_Tadaima, kaa-san_. How is she?"

"She's awake, I told her to eat earlier so she can rest."

Roy let out a sigh of relief. "

"Ne, Roy-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you called Hawkeye-san by her first name?"

"Hmm? Why would I do that?" he asked, munching on a slice of potato.

"Nothing, I just thought that she might be happier if you did that. Do you two always maintain a subordinate-superior relationship at work?"

Silence filled the dining room. Roy put down his fork.

"…Everyday I wish it wasn't like that."

Mrs. Mustang smiled. "I thought so. She has created some sort of barrier on herself, isn't that right?"

Roy nodded slowly.

"Then try to break that barrier, dear."

Roy looked at his mother. "What if I can't?"

"I have a feeling that won't happen." she said, chuckling.

The colonel placed his spoon and fork down. "Thank you for the meal, _kaa-san_"

"Ne, Roy-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Bring some coffee for her upstairs, will you?"

His eyes widened. "_Ka…kaa-san_!"

"You know, son, I remember you wanting to tell me last time that you're not a young boy anymore."

Roy blushed.

Roy nervously walked towards Riza's room.

_"Bring some coffee for her upstairs, will you?"_

_Great, my own mother's teasing me_. he thought. At that time, the colonel remembered his father's stories that he told him when he was a young teenager.

_"Ne, otoosan, when you want to…you know, create a romantic mood with okaasan…how…how do you do it?" _

His mother and father laughed.

"Oh dear, I guess our son is at that age already. Ne, anata?"

"Indeed," his father chuckled.

"Mou, don't tease me!"

"Hahaha, alright son, I'll tell you a secret. The trick is to bring a cup of coffee."

"Huh? Just a cup of coffee?"

"Yep. Trust me, son. It always works."

"Always," his mother echoed. And then both of them laughed.

He still didn't understood what they meant. _But I guess your parents' advice is always the best_. He sighed.

Riza carefully removed the bandages on her body. She stared at the injured parts of her body for a long time. She sighed.

She picked up the large hairbrush that Mrs. Mustang lent her. Riza started to brush her golden tresses. As she was doing that, she thought of the colonel.

"He should be home by now," she whispered. She stood up and looked around the room. She imagined that he will be there right outside the room with a smile on his face. And if she's lucky, he might even hug her. Or…

_What am I thinking?_ She thought, shaking her head. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door that almost made her jump. She laughed at her own silliness as she straightened up the dark green robe that Roy's mother lent her. She opened the door.

"Co…colonel!"

"Y…yo. How are you?" Roy said.

"I…I'm fine! What are you doing here, sir?" she asked, suddenly feeling conscious that she was only wearing a robe and nothing else.

"I thought you might like some coffee," he said.

"O…oh. I see. Yes, I'd love a cup. Please, come in," she said. Roy went inside to set down the tray and she closed the door behind him. He pulled another chair towards the bed side table for himself. Riza sat down on the bed.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for the cup that Roy handed her. She took a sip.

"I…haven't thanked you properly, Hawkeye." The colonel began.

"Sir?"

"For what happened at the Fuhrer's house. You helped me a lot there. I didn't know about Archer's weakness. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here."

"You're welcome, colonel. It's my job to protect you."

"Ah…yeah. I guess it is," he said. Then he started to drink the coffee as well. A few minutes of silence enveloped the colonel and Riza as they drank. Suddenly, Roy asked her,

"Was that your only reason?"

"Pardon me, sir?" she asked.

"Did you only save me because you felt that it was your duty to do that?"

"I…"

Roy set down his empty cup and went to sit beside Riza. His closeness made her dizzy. She tried to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry if it looked like that. I didn't want you to think of it that way," she softly said.

"Then what is your real reason, Riza? Why did you save me?" Roy asked persistently. Her eyes widened. It was one of the rare moments when the colonel called her by her first name.

"Because…" she stammered, trying to look for the right way to say it.

"Because…"

She started to cry. Roy was taken aback. Riza Hawkeye never cries. Riza Hawkeye never lets herself look vulnerable to anyone.

"Because…to me, you are not just the colonel, and my superior. To me, you are precious person. A precious friend. I cannot imagine my life if you weren't there. That's why even at the cost of my life, I would do anything if it's for your sake. That's…how important you are to me. I…"

"That's enough." he said, and he embraced her. "That's enough…that's enough." He tried to console her as her tears continued to flow freely.

Finally, when she felt calmer, Roy let go of her. "Thank you."

"Thank you for caring for me so much. Thank you for being always there for me."

"…thank you for making me realize. That I…" he edged closer to her until their faces were only inches apart. Riza's eyes widened as Roy moved closer and kissed her.

_Is this a dream?_ Riza asked herself as she closed her eyes and let Roy explore her mouth. After a few seconds, she pulled away, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about what just happened.

"Colonel…this is…this isn't right…" she tried to say.

"Why is that?" he asked as he pushed away the golden hair that was covering her neck. He wanted to taste more of her, to feel more of her. He dropped short kisses on the side of her neck. She let out a sound that he couldn't quite explain but it definitely turned him on.

"Because…it's…" she tried to search for an appropriate reason. But apparently, Roy is not willing to listen to any of it. He gently pushed her down and started to undo the ribbons on her robe. He easily got it out of her.

A fresh wave of humiliation swept Riza as the colonel stared at her naked body for a long time. She squirmed a little.

"What are you being so embarrassed about?" he asked.

"I...I've never done this before, colonel. And I'm afraid I might not...please you," she whispered. Roy bent down to kiss her cheek and then her lips briefly.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard," he said. "Because you're already pleasing me with all these squirming that you're doing," he jokingly said. She gave him an amused grin. "And while we're at it, can you drop the 'colonel' line when we're alone? I feel like we are still at work, you see..." he said as he rubbed his nose to hers.

This time, Riza laughed. "Fine. Now may I request Mr. Roy Mustang to remove his clothing as well? Because I think it's highly unfair that I am the only one who is naked around here," she said.

"As you wish, my love," Roy said and he quickly stripped. As soon as he finished, they continued to make love and whisper sweet nothings to each other.

_My love._ Riza thought. _He's mine and I'm his. I feel so free. Like a hundred needles were pulled out of my body. This is what it should be._

That morning, Roy and Riza went down for breakfast together at the same time, their hands clasped together. They both greeted their elderly matchmaker.

"I told you, Roy. A cup of coffee always does the trick," she said, winking.

"Yep, always," the colonel agreed and Riza laughed.


End file.
